RE: Let's Talk
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: I know I have done this before, but I thought I would re-do it, again. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts...oh and myself.

RE: Let's talk!

Slowly turning on, all the cameras zoom in on a small set. In the center of the room are 8 chairs that look painful to sit in. And they look like they are pink. Anyway, after a few minutes, two people come out, and sit down.

Jumping up the male looks at the chairs. "What the! Is this all we could afford?" He yells.

"You got it." Some random person says, passing by.

Going back to the two mystery people, who look like they are in pain.

"Hello world, welcome to RE: Let's talk. I'm your host Sara A. Wesker." She says with a smile.

"I thought I was the host?" The guy screams and looks like he's gonna cry.

Looking confused and scared, Sara tries to keep still. "You're the co-host Wesker." She says which seems to calm him down.

Fixing his tie, Wesker looks at the camera. "I know we have done this before, but we thought it needed to be updated and re-done."

"All new questions and all RE characters and monsters will appear on here. You can even ask the hosts and staff questions." Sara tells everyone.

Zooming in, we see Wesker's left eye twitch a bit. "They don't want to bother me, Sara with questions. But enough about me, who are our first set of guest?"

"We have 6 guest and they are Nicholai, Barry, Sherry, Richard, Chris, and Brian." Sara says pointing to the empty chairs.

"Where are they?" Wesker asks, looking around confused.

After several minutes, the 6 guest suddenly, drop from the ceiling. And somehow land in their seats, perfectly.

"Nice of you to drop in guys." Sara says, looking over at them.

"How did ii get here!" Sherry screams as she looks around.

"Will you be quiet!" Nicholai yells at her.

Soon after doing this, Sherry starts to cry, which makes everyone look at her very oddly. I mean, she's almost 20 now. But it soon stops when, our

producer; Derec, walks out and gets her to stop crying.

"Now that we are back to normal, let's get on with the questions!" Sara says getting the cards, next to her. "Our first set comes from summer-sweet. And the first question is for Brian Irons. How did you get the position of 'chief of police' when you suck at being a cop?"

Everyone looks over at him, as his face slowly turns red. "Listen here, you little punk. I'm a really good cop and I got that position the right way." Brian spits at the camera. And we mean spits at it.

Going to camera four, Sara looks at the next question. "Okay, the next question is for Chris Redfield. How did it feel, killing Wesker in RE 5?"

Taking the time to think about his answer, Chris looks up at the ceiling "Well, it felt really good."

"I'm sure it did Redfield." Wesker says. "The next question is for Richard Aiken. Must suck only being in one game, how do you deal with it?"

"I just do and I then play the other games." Richard answers, laughing at the thought of playing as someone else.

"That's good to hear. The next question is for the lovely Wesker. Why is it that you're only in 5 games, yet you can only play you in one?" Sara asks, as Wesker lowers his head.

"The creators of the games don't want to over use my coolness. So I'm not that playable." He answers with a straight face.

"Okay, the last question is for Sherry. Why are you so annoying?" Sara says.

Everyone looks over and starts laughing. "Why does everyone think I'm annoying? You know what? I think all of you are annoying! How do you like that?" She screams, sitting up on the chair.

"Good for you Sherry. The next set of questions comes from baby-moon-pie. First question is for Wesker!" Sara starts, but get's interrupted.

"Not me again." Wesker complains.

"Yes you again. The question is. Why don't you like people asking you questions?" Sara reads the card.

Taking a breathe in. "I don't have to explain what I do to anyone!" Wesker yells out after a few minutes.

"That's nice to know Wesker." Chris suddenly says.

"No fighting." Sara yells out before Wesker can open his mouth. "The next question is for Barry. How did it feel betraying your friends to save your own (bleep)?"

"How do you think it felt? I was sick to my stomach." He manages to say, as he looks down at the pink floor.

"Our next question is for Nicholai. During RE 3, did you ever check Jill out?" Sara says.

"Ya, did you Nicholai?" Chris asks, and if you look at his face, I think you can see a vain almost popping out.

"I didn't have time to check her out, as I was busy doing my job." He says in a cold voice.

"Alright, this is the last set of questions before we go to break. And they come from supernaturalFreak. And the first question goes to Wesker again. Do you have a favourite Tyrant? And why?" Sara asks with a smile.

"That's an interesting question. And no I don't have a favourite one." Wesker answers with an odd look on his face.

Grabbing the cards out of Sara's hand, Wesker reads the next question. "Next question is for you Sara. Where have you been?"

"I've been very busy trying to get things sorted out." Sara responds.

"Next question is for Sherry. Do you ever wish you could return to the games?" Wesker asks, almost jumping out of his chair.

Taking her sweet time, Sherry thinks about what to say. This takes almost 30 minutes. "Yes I do." She finally says.

"It took you that long to say that?" Barry says, shocking everyone.

"We only have one last question, so let's get it over with. Richard, do you have a girlfriend?" Wesker soon regrets reading the question.

Blushing Richard tries to answer but ends up running offset, leaving everyone wondering why. "I think this is a good time to go on break." Sara says getting out of the chair, really fast. As does everyone else.

BREAK

Turning on camera six, yes they bought a large amount of cameras; we see a small desk and several smaller boxes next to it, as well as Leon and Billy. The two guys look very confused and scared, as the boxes start shaking.

"What are we doing here?" Billy asks, wanting to run away.

Looking at the desk, Leon finds a note. "We're supposed to sell what's in the small boxes."

They look at the boxes. "Does it say what's in it?" Billy's voice goes really high.

"No, it doesn't say what's in it?" Leon responds to him.

Both looking terrified at the thought of not knowing what's in the boxes, they try to keep their cool. But it wasn't helping, that the boxes, where bouncing towards them.

"Just tell them anything and then you will be freed." Someone tells them, before running off.

Suddenly crying Leon turns to the camera. "Has this every happened to you, your playing your favourite game and you realize that your getting bored of it. Need something new to entertain you, but not sure of what it is!"

"Why not get a mystery in a box! That's right. Send an unreasonable amount of money to us, and we'll send you whatever is in these boxes!" Billy says pointing to the boxes that now have claws coming out of it.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Billy and Leon yell as they run for it.

Soon after they have left the set, and somehow made it out of the building. The creatures that were in the boxes, get out, and they are bunnies. And no, they are normal rabbits.

END OF BREAK

Turning on camera three, we see the eight of them, relaxing in their new chairs, that we are assuming they bought themselves. Why? Cause we spent all our money on cameras and lots of insurance.

"Welcome back, we have three sets of questions left, so let's get to them. the first set comes from C-Monkey. And the first goes to Wesker. Who makes your cool outfits?" Sara says with a smile, knowing Wesker wasn't happy.

"I'm not sure who makes it. I just go out and buy whatever looks good on me. Which is everything." Wesker answers, attempting to look cool at the camera.

Once everyone heard what Wesker's answer, everyone starts to laugh. Okay, next question goes to Brian. What was going through your head, when you went after Claire in RE 2?" Sara manages to say. Still laughing.

Not answering back, Brian looks over at Chris, who's face is now beat red. Guess he never heard about this. "Well, what's your answer to it, Irons?" Chris asks.

"I wasn't really thinking at all, when it happened. I'm sorry Redfield." Brian pleads with him.

"The next set of questions is for Richard. If anyone else had entered the attic, would you had taken the hit, or let them?" Wesker reads, breaking the annoying silence.

He thinks about it. "I guess I would of. not really sure, now that I think about it." Richard answers, still thinking about his answer.

"How nice of you. Sherry your question is. Do you hate your parents?" Wesker says, reading the question fast.

"I've never really thought about it. I guess they did what they did for a good reason. I may have hated them at first, but not anymore." She simply says to him.

"That's a really good answer Sherry. The last question is for Nicholai. If you had a chance to re-do RE 3 again, how would you do it?" Sara reads.

With a serious look on his face, Nicholai looks right at camera two. "I will not answer that question."

"You're an odd one Nicholai." Sherry tells him.

"Let's get on with the next set of questions. And they are from 631Punk. The first is for…Derec. How much money does it take to run this show?" Sara asks, looking behind the camera.

The camera, turns around, to see Derec, looking very confused. "Umm, that's very hard to answer. The price is always changing with each day." He answers with.

"Is that the best you can come up with Derec?" Wesker asks.

Looking up at him, Derec replies with. "For now."

"Good enough for me. The ext question is for me. Great. The question is. Do you have a crush on any of the RE girls?" Wesker asks himself. "No."

Grabbing the cards, Sara reads the next question. "The next question goes to Chris. In RE 1, why didn't you use your gun, instead of the knife?"

Going red in the face, Chris just looks at them. "I forgot I had it!" He blurts out, after several minutes.

"The last question is for Sherry. Are you mad that Claire went onto another game, when you didn't?" Wesker asks, in yet again. A fast tone.

Taken back by Wesker's need to get out of here, Sherry shacks her head. "Well ya I was mad at her. Shouldn't I be in another game?"

"No." Wesker answers Sherry's question. Which causes her to run offset, crying.

"Good job Wesker. The last set of questions are from Free96Fall. And you Wesker, has the first question. Are you happy with the level of fame you have gained?" Sara reads to him.

Taking his sweet time, Wesker thinks really hard about his answer. "I guess I'm happy with it." He says.

"The second last question goes to Chris. What did you do after RE Code Veronica?" Sara reads as Wesker grabs the last card.

"I sat back and relaxed for the first time." Chris responds, with a proud smile.

slowly slipping off his seat, Wesker reads the last question. "The last one goes to Richard. If you were to do 'Survivor' do you think you would last long?"

"Hell ya!" Richard yells as he gets up and walks away.

"Well, thank you for coming and watching our show. We hope you enjoyed it. Bye for now." Sara says, walking offset, with Wesker right behind her.

CREDITS!

Now, as the sloppy credits roll up your screen, you find that your are unable to stop them, nor escape them. And to make things worse, elevator music starts. Now this goes on for hours and hours.

Next guest will be….Nemesis, Claire Redfield, Billy Coen, Enrico Marini, Kenneth Sullivan, and Annette Birkin.

Please leave a comment with your questions and thoughts on this. Later.


End file.
